harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlin (AWL)
Marlin (マッシュ Mash) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. He is also one of the eligible bachelors to court in Another Wonderful Life. 'Profile' Personality Marlin is the younger brother of Vesta, and moved to Forget-Me-Not-Valley from the city for a more healthy lifestyle. Although he seems to be a miserable and standoffish recluse, Marlin is actually just a dying greaser. Once you befriend Marlin, he will also reveal that he is slowly dying from an unknown illness, which contributes to the negative mood he always appears to be in. He enjoyed his life in the city, and is rather depressed that his condition doesn't seem to be getting any better, despite the fact he's in a quiet environment. He is madly in love with Celia, but feels that she is out of his league. He cannot express himself very well, which frustrates him as well as his sister, who wants Marlin to settle down. His diary can be found in his house in the potted plant next to his bed. Marlin is the oldest bachelor, and the most difficult to impress. He is however, the most responsible, and will not age as quickly as Rock. Befriending him, Celia, and Vesta will influence your child to become a farmer. In the special edition of the game (but ONLY the special edition), he will give you the "Butterfly" record if you befriend him. Appearance Being that Marlin is already quite a bit older then the other bachelors in the game Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life, Marlin ages quite considerably throughout the game. He ages at a "medium" pace - not as quickly as Rock, but much faster than Gustafa. Marlin's hair starts to gray in the second chapter when your son is a child. He still wears his white shirt and blue jeans. When your son grows into a teenager, Marlin's aging becomes increasingly visible. He's changed his clothes - now wearing a black shirt with blue jeans instead of a white shirt, and his hair has gone fully gray. He also has wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Oddly enough, his eyebrows never change colors. 'Schedule' Marlin rarely leaves Vesta's Farm, and wakes up early to work. During the evening, Marlin can sometimes be seen drinking at the Blue Bar, although he's not very social. 'Gifts' He wont accept gifts if he in looking down with his hands in his pockets. Heart Events 1 Heart Event Walk into Vesta's house. The scene will begin with Marlin standing to the right, and he will notice you've entered and ask you if you're used to the farm yet. After nodding he'll start to stutter a bit and ask if you have business with him. Your responses are "What's your hobby?" and "I'm busy. I have to go." If you pick the first option, he'll say that he doesn't really have one, then ask if you like vegetables. Your responses are "Sure" or "No." Picking the first option will make him smile and say, "I see... Then you should eat a lot of them. There are lots of people who don't eat enough of them these days." He'll talk a bit more about vegetables. And finally, he'll offer to help you with your vegetables if you need it. Your responses are "That's kind of you" and "No thanks." After choosing the first one you will smile and Marlin will get embarrassed and even tell you so. He tells you he's not mad and that he doesn't know what to say, but he tells you to visit him any time you like. You will smile and nod. Note: May be triggered during late Spring. ---- 2 Heart Event Upon entering Vesta's farm the scene will begin, and you will notice Marlin thinking about something by the scarecrow before you walk over to him. He'll say that he was just thinking, and after you ask about what it was he'll say that he can't tell you. You may respond with either "I want to hear" or "I'm going home." After choosing the first option, he'll snap "No!" and thinks you'll make fun of him. You can then say, "No I won't" or "Geez, just spit it out buddy." If you choose the first one again, he'll say, "Alright but don't tell anybody," and you'll nod. Apparently he had a dream that Celia was running to hug him but then suddenly she turned into Vesta. Then he'll ask if it's stupid to worry about dreams. You can say, "Not really" or "Ha ha ha." Choosing the first option will have him tell you that he feels better now, and that you are a kind woman. He gives you a Veggie Juice and leaves. Note: May be triggered during late Spring around 6-7am, on a sunny day. ---- 3 Heart Event This scene starts on the way to Vesta's. It will start out with Marlin and Celia standing side by side by the river. They will both notice you as you walk down to them. Being the sneaky but kind person she is because she's noticed that Marlin really likes you, she will yawn. You and Marlin will be worried that something is wrong, and she'll say she's fine but should take a nap just in case. She tells you to talk with Marlin, then leaves happily. He'll ask if you should have a chat, and you can say either "Sure" or "No." After choosing the first option, he tells you that he doesn't talk with people often but because it's you he'll try. He'll ask you how you like it here and if things are going well, and your options are "Sure" or "Not really." If you pick the first possible response, he'll say that is good and that he's getting by but when he'd first arrived he was like a fish out of water. On cue a fish will jump out of the water and you will both look at the river. Marlin will ask if you fish. Your only reply is a smile which makes him nervous. He says that he's going home and leaves quickly. Note: May be triggered during Fall, on a sunny day. ---- 4 Heart Event At Vesta's farm, Marlin will be standing by the windmills. He will acknowledge you, say he's not in the mood for talking, and ask you to leave him alone. You may reply with "What's wrong?" or "Okay I'm leaving." After picking the first option, he will tell you about how before he came here he was sick and had to quit working because of it, so he came here but even now it still hasn't cleared up. The doctors have a positive attitude and say that if he had the same attitude it might go away. He believes he'll have it forever. You can reply with, "That's not true" or "Maybe so." The first option will make him mad, and he'll ask what you know about it and say you don't know how he feels. Then he'll say to leave him alone. Your options are "Shake your head" or "I see, bye." After choosing the first option, he'll leave for the house, stop by the door, and thank you. Note: May be triggered during late Fall or Winter, sometime around noon. After you have seen all four scenes (unless he had the two hearts from the beginning then he will allow it after sometime from the third scene) he will accept your blue feather, given that his affection is high enough. He must have at least four hearts of affection for you before you can propose to him with the blue feather. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Bachelors